Victoria Hallows
by mac0417
Summary: Death has a daughter who is the master of Death. She is powerful and dangerous. Only she can use her own hallows to protect everyone she loves and knows from the other Hallows and Voldemort. Summary sucks but the story is great!
1. Meeting deaths daughter

chapter one-

The ones known as death eaters followed me as i flew to my next unknown destination. They were invisible but i could still sense where they were. I summoned lightning in the storm above, and it shot out of the clouds like a dagger, striking one down. I summoned fire that swirled around me and then left in three tentacles to chase down the other three. One was left and i knew he was close. I chose clouds as my next attack and the swirled around, blinding him.  
I saw a large building below and was enthralled as i realized it was Hogwarts. I dove down to go through the large doors, and i could smell the food and hear the students, felt the warmth and knew it was a hospitable place. I was so enthralled that i didn't realize his cutting spell hit my wing until my fathers voice screamed in my head "Fight back you fool!" I turned and shot fire, my element of choice, made the rain pour, and summoned lightning to crackle. It held him back, which was a good thing, as my wing was wounded and i was losing altitude. So i dove into a great looking hall and landed roughly on my side. People about me gasped as i was surely a sight to see.  
Black silk dress with a gold belt and barefooted. Gold eyes blazing madly and my black curls swarming around as if attended by their own wind.  
I spun and stood as i realized my atacker was coming in. I put of a wall of black energy, and he hit it, coming through not dead, but unconscious. I lifted him with air and barricaded him in stone and fire, so the only way to get out was to blast through stone and fall through fire, then hit the ground.  
I turned as a spell hit my back causing me to feeze except my head.  
" Please, explain who you are and what your doing here." An old man asked unusually kindly.  
"You wouldn't believe me." I hissed.  
"I highly doubt that."  
"Okay then. I am the daughter of Death, and am his master. I am Victoria Hallows, as i had three hallows inside me. I am the most powerful killing machine in the world. But i will not hurt you unless my father allows."  
He looked at me like i was crazy. "Where is your father?"  
"In my head. But he can show himself if i ask nicely."  
"May we...speak...with him?" I nodded and began to speak the words 'Please show yourself and prove who i am to the people.' In the ancient language of death. A black mist formed as my father appeared. A wave of his hand and i unfroze. He hugged me and we stood facing the table of adults. My father was not a kind looking man. He was tall and pale, with black hair cut very short and red eyes. He wore a black suit that seemed like mist.  
"Dumbledore, this is indeed my daughter, Victoria."My father said this like he knew the old man, Dumledore,  
"Alexander...I...I thought death only revealed himself to a holder of the hallows?" he stuttered.  
"Old man, my daughter has three hallows in her. She has enough energy to let me become physical for a month, but i choose to stay in her head." He smiled at me and saw my cut wing, which he touched and healed. I flew up as Dumbledore told a greasy looking man to watch the students and me as he and my father went to talk.  
"So, your name?" I asked the greasy man.  
"My name is Severus Snape, i teach potions here." He had a monotone voice.  
"Okay, a little creepy. Your like a vampire bro." I laughed at his shocked face and the laughter that erupted. I noticed a platinum haired boy staring at me and i flew over to him, i hung suspended upside down in the air, face to face.  
"Helloooo... Whats your name?"  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You said your Victoria Hallows, right?" He sneered. At me.  
"Yes. You know if you keep that face it'll stick? oops too late!" He turned red in the face and i frowned. I gave him a hug then, because i realized htat the death eater in the air, was his father.  
"Your father, is the one in the air?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Let me see your arm." I ordered with my hand sticking out.  
"What?! No!" He shied away. So i snatched it up and made us invisible.  
"Its ok no one can see us." That eased him a little.  
"How did you know?" He asked. he seemed like he was about to cry.  
"A little voice in my head, my father.I can remove it. Give you my mark of protection." I offered.  
"No thanks. The Dark Lord will kill my parents if he finds out."  
I smiled at this. "Dear, i am the daughter of Death. I can keep those alive that i want. Like that bloody Harry Potter all because my dad made me." I rolled my eyes. He laughed.  
"DO you mind if i eat with you? I am famished!" He nodded and i made us visible. People looked bewildered and i laughed again. I sat beside Draco and dug in.  
"This pudding is the best thing i have eaten since...i was born!"  
"literally?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool."


	2. Dragon girl is shopping with Snape!

So, Dumbledore decided to let me stay here for a while, and got Slimy Snape to explain the situatuion with Voldemort. I told them i would help. Dad could use a few dead death eaters :)  
I was allowed to build some quarters so i built a fly in access only tower, with a closet bed, bookshelves, and a walk in closet/ bathroom. I was also allowed to help in classes after my 'skill level was assessed'. So here i am, in dingy old potions room, sitting on a stool "helping"

"Now?"  
"No."  
"What about now?"  
"No."  
This went on forever between me and snape, entertaining the class. I wanted to do something, so i grabbed a potions book and looked at rare ingredients.  
"Professor?"  
"Yes?" he was grinding his teeth.  
"Do you have any Dragons Calling?" It said it was only obtained by reasons' not available for students.'which was extremely rare. It had a picture, it was a rose looking plant but it was black with a gold tip on the petal. I grew up knowing it as deaths sprout.  
"Umm, no."  
"Isn't it also known as Deaths Sprout?"  
"We shouldn't even be discussing it has powers that students and yourself shouldn't know." I huffed and went to the greenhouse and grabbed a pot full of soil and took it back. He stared at me.  
"Watch this." I wove my hands and spoke in the words of Death. I finished and looked down to see the plant i grew to know as Deaths Sprout. It is not available knowledge to students because it has the ability to call dragons to it.  
"Professor i can grow this on my hand." He satared confused as i preformed the ritual over my hand, and a plant grew out of it.  
"Deaths Daughter holds the Dragons Call...I thought it was a fable." He mumbled. he scribbled on a peice of paper and told me to go to dumbledore. He got harry to escort me.

"So, Deaths daughter? I heard it was you that kept me alive."  
"I stood in front of you and pushed the curse away, towards Voldy. A little escaped my shield and got you right there." And poked his scar.  
"I didn't see you."  
"I can be invisible..." right then, Draco rounded the corner and smiled when he saw me.  
"Hey, where you going?"He smiled.  
"Dumbledores office."  
"Trouble already?" We laughed. Harry huffed and sighed. "Problem?"  
"Get a room!"  
"We are just friends." Draco said a bit to quickly.  
"Obviously, Draco you adore her..." Harry practically screamed. By now we were at the entrance to his office.  
"I don't want to be friends." I mumbled, blushing and ran up the stairs. I heard harry laugh and draco laugh. Funny, i thought they were enemies.

"Victoria have you every heard of the Dragon Calling prophecy?" Dumbledore asked after reading the note.  
"Uhh...no." At this my father appeared. "woah, hey dad!"  
"Its time for her to know?" He said seriously. Dumbledore nodded.  
"As you probably know from our lessons, dragons cant be there is a prophecy that says: The daughter of death holds the dragons call. Obviously you are my daughter, i am death. But no one realized but me that you can actually grow Dragons Call from your hand. Which means like many other things, its inside you. As in, you can tame dragons, understand them and eventually fuse with them." My father explained.  
"My first day and I'm already more awesome. So this makes a sheild of fire, a dagger of death and the stone of energy. Now a plant. Just one thing: How do i use it?"

Ten pm and i flopped on my bed, estatic. First, i learned the whole dragon thing, then Draco asked me to the ball tomorrow. that i found out about today. So i have saturday (tomorrow) to put together a dress. Great. I fell asleep with dreams of Draco... and my clothes still on.

I woke up to the sounds of rumbles and magic downstairs, they were setting up the ball. I immediately grabbed my money and ran to professor Snape's office. I trust him and he is much nicer to me now that I am the dragon chick or whatever.  
" Professor? Do I need a escort to go down to hogs ease to buy a dress?" I asked, barreling into his chamber, where he was checking papers.  
" Why do you need to go today of all days." I was so excited about the ball I forgot he was a professor and launched into the story about Draco asking me and I twirled and spun and sat Ina chair, so happy I couldn't stop smiling.  
" For the daughter of Death you sure are... Not emo." He said. He smiled. He actually smiled. Woah.  
" So, can I go? Huh huh?" I practically begged.  
" Yes, let me grade this paper and I will take you."

I looked around the shop and professor Snape sat down and looked around in disgust.  
" What is the need for these sparkly robes of cloth?" He mumbled.  
" To make us feel pretty..." I explained. He made a noise of disgust.

I ended up grabbing three dresses to try on: a long white one with a black belt, a short black one shoulder with a gold ribbon, and a white one with red ribbons that make an x on the front. I went in the rooms to try on the white one then came out and looked in the mirror. It looked good with my hair but completely washed out my pale complexion.  
" No." I said, I took it off and handed it over the door to an attending person. Then I tried on the black one, already saying no to the other white one and handing it over. It fit perfectly and looked great on me.  
I walked out barefooted to look at it in the larger mirror outside and came face to face with Draco himself.  
" Hello gorgeous." He smiled. I tried to look upset but couldn't stop smiling and playfully pushed him.  
" I was supposed to surprise you! Merlin can't I keep a secret from you?" Truth is I can, he doesn't know about me being the dragon girl or whatever.  
" I thought I'd help you pick out shoes then we could go get lunch!" I looked shocked.  
" You? Help me, with shoes!" I mocked in sarcasm. We laughed and got to work, Snape reading a random magazine he found, thinking I didn't see him watching us and smiling. We ended up picking out a pair of black heels with straps running up to my knee. I purchased them and Draco, Snape and I went to lunch.

" So, where all have you...traveled?" Snape randomly asked as me and Draco stopped in the road and looked at him.  
" Oh, everywhere! Egypt, Ireland, America, Australia, India..."  
" Um, how do you get there?" Draco questioned.  
" These baby's!" I unfurled my so far non existent ( except my entrance ) wings. I flew up in the air and twirled, much to the amazement of the other shoppers. We had already eaten a silent lunch and were on the way back to the castle. Draco accioed his broom and flew up beside me.  
" Race to the castle!" He yelled. I took off and we stayed even until over the lake.  
" Bet I can dive down farther than you!" I challenged  
" Try me!" So we dove until almost even with the top off the trees when he began to pull up, but I kept going until a foot above the water, then pulled up and went straight ahead over the water. My speed made the water spurt up behind me in a large wave.  
I pulled straight I to the air and saw Draco standing next to the entrance screaming that he beat me. I rolled my eyes as I accepted him offer for a piggy back ride into the great hall, then I left to get ready.


	3. Fight at the ball

I was waiting at the entrance to the great hall for Draco. I had my hair curled nice and neat, and my dress and shoes I bought on.  
Someone grabbed my shoulder from behind and I smiled, and I turned to come face to face with my beautiful date. He had his hand behind his back.  
" Here you go beautiful!" And handed me a red rose. I laughed and took it. I used my powers to put the rose it the side of my hair neatly. We walked in and grabbed a table, which were many of them in place of the four larger ones, the were small and round with candles and white tablecloths. And menus.  
" This is different." He said. I nodded. I have never been to a ball so I didn't know what to expect. We sat a little house elf popped beside us in unison with the others at the other tables. All the couples were sitting together except a few tables with only a single occupant. In the corner with a few other girls was Pansy Parkinson's, who Draco told me was extremely mad at me for ' stealing' him from her.  
The legs took our order and we ate, then music came from the live band and the tables disappeared. We danced to a few songs and then on the last song, I looked up and saw he was looking at me ( we are the same height so eye level ) at he smiled, then I did. I laughed. Then we got really serious and I don't know how to describe it, but suddenly we were kissing. Like that. And when someone jabbed a fork into my shoulder it was over.  
You heard me right, a fork, into my shoulder. Years of living on my own said, attack. I pulled the fork out of my shoulder and cried out in pain. I spun and saw pansy Parkinson laughing. I held Draco back, then Harry held him for me. Everyone cleared around us. Apparently no teachers saw us because their all daft.  
Fire appeared in my hand, then I decided to try something else. I smiled. She pulled out her wand and attacked me, as blatant as she could. I dodged and put up walls and just kept smiling, until I got closer. Then, I reached out and grabbed her wrist, then flipped her over me, pinning her to the ground. I sat on her, Mykonos eyes holding her arms down, and I realized I was growling and hold the fork to her throat. She was sobbing. A hand on my shoulder told me Snape had arrived.  
I stood beside him and saw everyone staring wide eyed at me. They were afraid. I walked a step forward, pleadingly and they took a step back. Boys stood in front of the girls, and the older kids pushed the little ones back. I noticed a few with their wands out, including two of Harry's friends. Draco looked down and harry looked away. Pansy rushed out of the room. I held my tears in and turned to Snape.  
" I will be packing my few belongings and will be gone in the morning." As other professors came in. I unfurled my wings and made it to my tower quarters before I broke down. I don't know what it was, i have never cared. But when I saw their faces and I knew they thought I was a monster, my heart broke. I used magic to pack everything in as all bag, while I sat on the floor and cried and cried.  
I ripped the dress off and threw it at the window, and it fell out. The shoes followed. And so did my hope that Draco actually liked me. He thought i was a monster too.  
I put on pajamas and cried some more. I looked in the mirror and saw my mascara streaked face and heard my dad saying, " suck it up and move on." So I did. I washed my face and went to go back to bedroom, and saw Snape sitting on my couch. He was the only one I trusted that hadn't turned away. You may not have noticed, but he has become a father figure since my dad hasn't been here. I sat beside him.  
" What happened?" He asked. And I told him everything, since the ball started. I didn't cry, I stayed stony faced.  
" Not that. How did you end up getting chased by death eaters?" He asked quietly.  
" I was listening to my father, he told me I needed to go to London, so I did. I was flying when two streams of black smoke came beside me. They were all freaking gout saying that I was a catch and the dark lord will love to have me in their group. I freaked out and tried to get away, but they chased me and attacked me. So that's how." I finished.  
" Your leaving?"  
" Yes." And then I cried. I fell into him and he enveloped me in a very un- Snape like hug, patting my back and telling me it would be okay. I sat there for a while, feeling like I had a real father. He just rocked back and forth, hugging me and telling me it would be okay. That's how I fell asleep, in my stand in fathers arm.

**( authors note: Review and comment! If you have any ideas or suggestions, comment!subscribe, like whatever!)**


End file.
